What The Hell
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Quinn spots Santana enter the Janitor's closet crying and goes to comfort her, not knowing that she is part of the reason she's crying. Lame summary but it's worth the read.
1. What the Hell

**My absolute favorite couple on Glee is Finn/Quinn...then it's Sam/Quinn...however I support all different couples, because I like to keep an open mind. I know that this couple will probably never happen on the show, but a part of me kind of likes them together especially as friends, so here is my attempt at writing a Quinn/Santana relationship fic, and if you haven't guessed yet, Quinn's my favorite character...anyway done rambling, here's the story.**

* * *

><p>Quinn walked over to her locker and pulled out her Algebra II book. As she closed it she saw her best friend with her hand over her mouth as she tried to supress the sobs. Quinn was confused. There were tears stinging the other girls eyes as she made her way to the janitors closet. Quinn looked through the hall to try and see the source of her friends pain, but it was gone, whatever it was. The blonde quickly jogged over to the closet and knocked twice. The bell rang and she knocked again, this time it was kind of like the pattern that her and Santana had made up when they had first became friends Freshman year. She got a knock back, it was the answer to her own knock. That told her that the girl inside knew it was her and that it was okay to enter. She slowly pushed open the door.<p>

After closing it behind her she looked down at her friend, "San?"

Santana looked up at her, "please...please go."

Quinn shook her head and sat down next to her, "no."

Santana wiped her now tear stained cheeks, "I don't want to deal with you."

Quinn shrugged and put her book on the floor, "you're skipping class."

"So are you."

"You shouldn't be alone."

Santana pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, "Brittany hates me."

Quinn shook her head, "she doesn't hate you."

Santana nodded, yeah, she does, she hates me...Finn hates me, Rachel hates me, coach Sylvester hates me, you hate me...nobody likes me."

Quinn shook her head, "just because she's not with you doesn't mean Brittany hates you, and Finn doesn't hate you either...if he does i can talk o him...and hey, I'll even kick his ass until he likes you."

Santana chuckled at that.

Quinn sighed, "and one, Oh My God! Santana you called Berry Rachel...and two, she doesn't hate you...she'd like you better if you stopped picking on her. And duh, coach Sylvester hates you, she hates everyone." Quinn looked at Santana, "and how...how could you say that I don't like you...Santana you're my best friend, you knew about the whole 'Lucy Caboosey' thing before anyone. I don't hate you, S, I could never hate you."

Santana wiped at her eyes again, "but...I-I'm just so confused, I think I love Brittany...but then I don't, I know I don't love Sam. I hurt everytime I see Brit with Artie...but I-I hurt everytime I see...when I..." She trailed off.

Quinn looked at her, "what?"

Santana sighed, "nothing...it doesn't matter..."

"Spit it out Lopez," The bloned demanded.

"Fine," Santana said, "I hurt when I see you with Finn."

Quinn being surprized blinked a few times, "oh...uh...why?"

Santana laughed, "come on Q, you may be blonde, but you're not dumb."

Quinn nodded, "but..." she trailed off.

Santana shrugged, "I guess a part of me just thought, that, if-if I get Sam away from you, you'd no longer want Finn, because you were no longer taken."

Quinn shook her head, "Santana...I'm still, so very lost. What are you trying to s..." She was cut off as the Latina's lips locked on hers. Quinn quickly closed her eyes and didn't even realize when her hand shot up to cup Santana's face as she kissed back...that was until they broke apart. Quinn quickly removed her hand, "San?"

Santana was smiling, "fireworks," she mumbled.

Quinn nodded, "yeah." She then quickly snapped out of her thoughts, "I have to go!" She shot up to her feet.

Santana stood up also holding Quinn's Algebra book, "Q?"

Quinn shook her head, "it's against the bible...I'm a good Christian girl."

She grabbed her book from her...friend?...and opened the closet door.

* * *

><p>Santana was left heartbroken for the second time that day. She was stuck in the janitors closet wanting to die...and she realized something as well...she loved Quinn, not Brittany. So she stood there stairing at the closed door. Just letting the tears fall this time, she didn't even bother to wipe them away. Then there was another knock in that same familiar pattern. Instead of knocking back she just opened the door with her tear covered face.<p>

Quinn stood there infront of her, this time without her Algebra book, she smiled sheepishly, "I got to my locker whien I realized...you're my best friend, and you're hurting. I shouldn't be running away from you. I'm supposed to help you when you're in need of it."

Any trace of hope of Quinn actually loving her that had crossed her mind when she saw her in the hall had quickly vanished. She was only here because they were friends. The latina just nodded and stepped aside for Quinn to enter.

Once they were inside the closet Santana closed the door and looked at Quinn.

The blonde was bouncing slightly in a nervous way, "Q?" Santana asked.

Quinn stopped bouncing and looked at her, "I also realized that, cheating is kind of against the bible also...so i'm already a sinner."

Santana was confused, "what?"

Quinn stepped over to her and placed a hand on her cheek, "all my life I've been good, but now...I figured what the hell."

Santana was still clearly confused, she couldn't believe what the blonde was saying, "what does that mean?"

Quinn gave her a small smile before she leaned in and kissed her gently.

A happy electric jolt shot through the Latina as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her in return. (She really loved that Avril Lavigne song right now).

And in that moment she knew that even though it had to be a secret Quinn Fabray would be the best secret she had ever kept.

* * *

><p><strong> I Know it was kind of lame, but hey, it just popped into my mind...<strong>

**I appreciate you reading and please let me know how it was.**


	2. Out of the Closet

**So I decided to make a longer story, so here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>The bell rang and the two of them parted lips for a minute, Quinn smiled, "we really shouldn't miss more than one class period."<p>

Santana gave her a simple groan, "come on Q, I'll make it worth skipping class for."

Quinn nodded, "oh, that I know, but seriously...I have to keep up my straight A status, I'm second in the class you know?"

Santana dramatically put her hand over her heart and sighed, "oh, no! You're only number two!" She laughed.

Quinn pushed the smaller girl away from herself, "that's it I was thinking about staying...but now there's no way. I'm outta here." She turned around and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Q, wait...Quinn," The Latina tried but Quinn opened the door anyway. "Q?"

Quinn stepped into the hallway and turned to face the other girl, "come on Santana, it's time come out of the closet." She was totally serious too.

Only Santana noticed the irony of the statement and she laughed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "now you know that's not what I meant."

She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her out, of course there was some struggle to it as the Latina fought to stay inside.

However Quinn succeeded in pulling the raven haired girl out and together they walked to History.

* * *

><p>Exactly seventy minutes later, after History finished Santana and Quinn stepped out of the room and started walking down the hall. Santana looked at her, "you know, I have free period next...I'm thinking a little more of us making out in that there closet would do us both some good," she whispered.<p>

The blonde looked at her and stopped walking, "San, as amazing as that sounds to me right now, I can't."

The Latina was both hurt and confused, "oh."

Quinn gave her a small smile, "I have English next...not free period." She reached forward and patted the other girls arm in a nice guesture before turning around and walking in the other direction.

Santana watched her retreating form, and _damn did Fabray look good walking away!_ Also she could have sworn that she and Quinn had free period in the same hour.

"Hey, San!"

Santana turned around, it was the ditzy blonde...definately not the blonde she was thinking about, "hey, Britt," she greeted.

The other girl waved, "hey, I was thinking, that since it's free period, we could goand hang out, you know!"

Santana nodded, _Oh so that's who I have free period with,_ "you know Brittany, I don't really feel up for that right now."

Brittany looked at her with a type of hurt expression written on her face, "why...did my cat give you my hate letter?"

Santana shook her head, "what hate letter?"

"The one that I wrote to you when I was mad, don't you remember?"

_Huh, that was new._ Santana shook her head again, "no, I don't remember. I never got that letter."

Brittany shrugged, "oh, so, why can't we make out?"

Santana looked around, "shh, Britt, not so loud!"

Brittany looked around also, "are you looking for something?" She asked in that odd Brittany way.

_More like someone_, "no...look, I just have something else to do Britt, so I can't really hang out with you now."

And with that she left the ditzy bonde to try and create a surprise for the smarter blonde, the one she really wanted to impress. And what better way to do that, than with a song...nothing...maybe. And she really hoped that Quinn liked it, and that the closet thing wans't just one of those 'this-is-a-one-time-thing-so-don't-ever-think-that-we're-going-to-do-this-again-sometime-because-hey-we-won't' things.

Because that would be kind of depressing.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not great, I don't think, but I also don't believe it's horrible.<strong>

**But I'd love to hear your thoughts good/bad/whatever...**

**...so let me know what you think.**


	3. My Baby

**It's been a while, but I finally got back to this story...I know this chapter's kind of short, and I all, but I'm still pretty happy with the outcome.**

* * *

><p>Santana sipped yet another class as she snuck into the choir room, it turned out she had to make up a Science test during free period so she had no time to work on the song for Quinn.<p>

"Who the hell cares about habitats and disecting?...nobody needs to see the insides of a damn pigeon anyway." Santana muttered as she walked over to the file cabinet with the sheet music inside it, and she pulled out the first folder inside. "Okay, okay...let's find ourselves a sweet serenade."

* * *

><p>Quinn sat down in Algebra II and pulled out a piece of paper, a pencil and her caculator. She was kind of frustraited with herself; she had meant to finish her Algebra homework during first period Science, however just as she got to the Algebra room she realized she had skipped first period and her homework still wasn't finished. And now it was time to turn it in.<p>

The teacher Mrs. Alexander came into the room and began writing on the board, "the lesson is simple today...it's just like long division with pie and percentages involved."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "yeah, so easy." She whispered to herself.

Halfway during the class Quinn had stopped taking notes. _What's the point? I don't even get it anyway._ She instead was staring at the spot on the floor that oddly enough looked like a Jonas brother...though she didn't know which one.

There was a little vibration in her pocket that sort of stopped her heart for a moment before she realized taht no one else could hear it. She snaked her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone, it was a text from Santana:

**Hey Q, meet me in the choir room...now.**

Quinn looked around the room a moment before answering:

**I'm in the middle of Algebra?**

A moment later she got another message:

**And your point is?...Damn Quinn come on!**

Quinn gave a sigh before typing:

**You have six minutes.**

The answer back was simple:

**K :P**

Quinn slipped the phone back into her pocket before rasing her hand, "Mrs. Alexander?"

The teacher turned around at the sound of her name before looking at Quinn, "yes, Miss Fabray?"

Quinn shrugged, "may I get a pass to the restroom?"

Mrs. Alexander shook her head, "this is a very important lesson and..."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "please...I-I think it's that time of the month."

There were a few guys who cringed at that and some girls who chuckled a little. Mrs. Alexander sighed, "fine...grab the pass from my desk."

Quinn stood up, "thank you," she said as she grabbed the pass from the teacher's desk and made her way out of the room. She stepped into the hallway and jogged over to the choir room. Once she opened the door she was met with and empty room. "Santana?" She asked. She didn't get an answer. The blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes as she stared around the empty room, "unbelievable." She whispered. Then she turned around and walked back to the door, however the sound of music stopped her in her tracks. As she turned around she was met by Santana stepping out from behind the file cabinet. And she listened as the Latina began to sing for her.

My  
>My<br>My  
>My<p>

She steps to the groove  
>Her body in tune<br>She stops the whole room  
>She got to everybody<br>The red of her lips  
>So hard to resist<br>The curve to her hip  
>I gotta tell somebody<p>

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoaoa  
>I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoaoa<br>Gotta make ya my baby  
>Wanna make ya my baby<br>Gotta make ya my baby  
>Wanna make ya my baby<br>Gotta make ya my baby  
>Wanna make ya my baby<br>Gotta make ya my baby  
>My baby<p>

She throws me a sigh  
>A wink in her smile<br>I stopped and I died  
>Could she be looking at me<br>With nothing to prove  
>Shes makin her move<br>And as she walked through  
>Leaned in to tell me somethin<p>

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoaoa  
>I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoaoa<br>Gotta make ya my baby  
>Wanna make ya my baby<br>Gotta make ya my baby  
>Wanna make ya my baby<br>Gotta make ya my baby  
>Wanna make ya my baby<br>Gotta make ya my baby  
>Wanna make ya my baby<p>

She took my hand and led me cross the dance floor  
>Everybody watching like oh no<br>The kind of girl you could only ever pray for  
>All the cameras flashing like oh no no no no<br>And as we left together  
>She whispered something soft and sweet so right<br>She said I'd love to love you all through the night

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoaoa  
>I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoaoa<br>Gotta make ya my baby  
>Wanna make ya my baby<br>Gotta make ya my baby  
>Wanna make ya my baby<br>Gotta make ya my baby  
>Wanna make ya my baby<br>Gotta make ya my baby  
>Wanna make ya my baby<br>My baby

Gotta make ya  
>My baby<br>Wanna make ya  
>My baby<br>Gotta make ya  
>My baby<br>Wanna make ya  
>My baby<br>Gotta make ya  
>My baby<br>Wanna make ya  
>My baby<br>Gotta make ya  
>My baby<br>My baby

* * *

><p>After she finished the song Santana stepped over to the blonde and grabbed her hands, "Quinn Fabray...will you be my baby?"<p>

Quinn laughed, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't tearing up, "Santana?"

The Latina shrugged, "I want you to know that I don't really do relationships...I never have...It's not really a strong point of mine, but with you I'm willing to try...so willing."

Quinn did the only thing that came to her mind, she pulled the other girl in for a kiss before smiling and saying, "yes."

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter 3...thanks for reading, I hope it was good...and please review! <strong>


	4. Spanish

**New Chapter (It's about time)!**

* * *

><p>"I have to get back to class." Quinn said after a moment.<p>

Santana looked at her disappointed, "I just sang you a song, and asked you to be my baby...you're already leaving me?"

Quinn laughed, "don't be so dramatic...it's not like I'm breaking up with you." She smiled, "I'm just going back to class."

"Oh, so class is more important to you than me?"

"Obviously or else you'd attend them more often."

Santana looked at her, "you know that's not what I meant."

Quinn shrugged, "I thought it was funny...you know you being so attached is a little weird...I like the old Santana better."

The Latina shrugged, "so you want me to be a bitch?"

Quinn turned toward the door, "...well, not all the time."

Santana smiled, "okay...you've got it coming Fabray."

Quinn nodded before going out the door and walking back to class. Santana sighed contently to herself..._I've got a girlfriend!_...She laughed. _I should probably go to class_...she frowned before she walked out the door and over to her locker to grab her book. _What class do I have?_ She looked at every book, Calculus (Santana is like a math genius). _No._ Spanish, _No._ Psychology, _No._ English, _Not it...I don't think so._ She sighed..._Quinn has Algebra...I think I have Zoo? Maybe? _She shook her head, _well I don't want to go into the classroom thinking that that's the class I have when really it's not...so...I think I'll just skip! _She slammed her locker shut and smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>Quinn took her seat in the classroom after setting the pass back on Mrs. Alexander's desk. "Is everything alright Miss Fabray?" Mrs. Alexander asked.<p>

Quinn glanced at her, "uh, yeah...false alarm." She smiled.

"Alright...well, you'll have to get the notes from someone else after class, and come by afters chool if you need help." The teacher said before she continued to write the notes on the board.

The blonde shrugged before settling deeper into the chair.

* * *

><p>The Latina ended up sneaking out to her car, listening to Amy Winehouse, she was like her favorite artist...and all Santana could think of doing was singing. Mr. Schue was right, singing really does make a lot of things better. It seems to be a mood lifter.<p>

_Cupid, _  
><em>Draw back your bow<em>  
><em>I am begging your arrow flow<em>  
><em>Straight to my lover´s heart <em>  
><em>For me, nobody but me<em>

_You better, please, _  
><em>Hear my cry <em>  
><em>And then your arrow fly <em>  
><em>Straight to my lover's heart <em>  
><em>For me.<em>

"Hey San!" A bubbly voice greeted from the passenger side.

Santana looked over and noticed Brittany standing outside by the door. The raven haired girl then unlocked her door and ushered her friend into the car. She turned the radio down and looked at Brittany who was now sitting in her car, "shouldn't you be in class?" She asked.

Brittany sighed, "well, the bell rang and everyone got up and left the room...so I assumed class was over."

The Latina nodded, "oh." She shrugged, "so we should probably both be getting off to next period right?"

Brittany looked at her, "why weren't you in class?" She asked. "I knew you were here...because I asked you about free period and then last hour during Home Ec you didn't show up so I had to bake the cake alone...and the eggs they just confused me, did you know you were supposed crack the eggs before you mix the cake batter together?"

Santana couldn't help but laugh, Brittany really was adorable, "I'm sorry Britt...I couldn't remember what class I had...so I decided to skip."

The blonde looked at her, "I'm disappointed in you San."

Santana shrugged, "I'm sorry." She liked that Brittany wasn't afraid of showing her feelings. She actually envied that aspect of her, because she herself was always too afraid to let someone know how she was feeling.

"Let's go back inside...I don't think you should skip every class."

Santana smirked, "I didn't skip free period Brittany."

"Let's go." Brittany said as she turned off the car and pulled Santana's key's with her.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in Spanish waiting for the seat next to her to fill...where was Santana? <em>She wasn't really gonna skip this class also, was she?<em>

"clase de buenos días," Mr. Schue said as he set a folder down on the desk.

The bell rang a moment later and Mr. Schuester started walking around the class talking to each student individually testing how well they had been paying attention during every lecture.

Santana walked in a minute later, Mr. Schue looked over at the door when he noticed Karofsky (who was the student he was currently testing) glance that way.

"Santana es bueno saber que usted ha decidido que vale la pena lo suficiente de su tiempo para acompañarnos esta mañana." Mr. Schuester commented.

The raven haired girl sighed, "Lo siento señor Schuester que parecía haber olvidado que la clase que tenía al lado ... y yo tenía que ayudar a Bretaña a la zoología, porque se olvidó de que la habitación era pulg Por lo tanto todos los de ese tipo de me hizo tarde, pero no va a suceder otra vez te lo juro.

Mr. Schuester smiled, "Sólo asegúrese de que no vuelva a ocurrir, tome asiento."

Santana nodded before walking over and taking her place beside Quinn.

Quinn looked at her, "So, now that we're together and all...would you mind doing my Spanish homework." She smiled.

Santana laughed, "sueño en!"

The blonde shrugged, "well, what does that mean?"

"Kiss my ass."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "yeah right, you bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was good, sorry if my Spanish is wrong, I don't know much, and I used Google Translate...<strong>

**...In case you were wondering what all of it meant here: clase de buenos días-Good Morning Class**

**Santana es bueno saber que usted ha decidido que vale la pena lo suficiente de su tiempo para acompañarnos esta mañana.-Santana it's good to know that you've decided we're worth enough of your time to join us this morning.**

**Lo siento señor Schuester que parecía haber olvidado que la clase que tenía al lado ... y yo tenía que ayudar a Bretaña a la zoología, porque se olvidó de que la habitación era pulg Por lo tanto todos los de ese tipo de me hizo tarde, pero no va a suceder otra vez te lo juro.-Sorry Mr. Schuester I seemed to have forgotten which class I had next...and I had to help Brittany to Zoology because she forgot which room it was in. So all of that kind of made me late, but it won't happen again I swear**

**Sólo asegúrese de que no vuelva a ocurrir, tome asiento.-Just be sure it doesn't happen again, take your seat.**

**sueño en-Dream on**


	5. The Talk Not The One You're Thinking

**So, I'm thinking two more chapters...this one and another,**

**thanks for reading...(if you still are awesome)**

* * *

><p>"That meant dream on." Quinn said as they walked out of their last class period.<p>

"what are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"sue-whatever it was that you said, meant dream on...not kiss my ass." Quinn continued as she opened her locker.

Santana leaned against the other lockers beside Quinn's and sighed, "so what, who cares what it means...my point was, I'm not going to help you with your Spanish...I'm not doing it for you."

"I'll do your Chemistry." Quinn suggested.

Santana looked at her, "hey, brilliant." She shook her head, "no, wait."

"What?" It was an impatient what.

"I can't let you do my homework, and I can't do your homework, it wouldn't be fair." Santana sighed slightly disappointed, "it'd be you know, like...cheating."

Quinn nodded, "right, cause you're really one to start worrying about cheating." She closed her locker and stared at her new girlfriend, "as your new girlfriend, you have an obligation to fufill, and that is...helping me out."

Santana laughed, "right, only in your dreams."

"But...I promised to help you." She followed Santana toward the door to go outside, and the continued to walk toward Santana's car (Quinn left hers at home).

Santana looked at her before opening the driver door to her black jeep and climbed inside. Quinn walked to the passenger side and opened the door after Santana unlocked it. "Quinn, you know that I'm so happy about our relationship and everything...but I just, I don't think that..." She stopped when she saw the look on Quinn's face.

"San?" It was drawn out.

Santana shook her head, "don't look at me like that."

Quinn continued to pout.

"No, no...Quinn, Q, I love you I do, but..." Quinn didn't stop looking at her so she sighed, "okay." She rolled her eyes, "you do my Chemistry, then I will do your Spanish."

Quinn smiled and launched at her girlfriend with a hug, "thank you, thank you, thank you." She told her.

Santana rolled her eyes again before starting her car and buckling her seatbelt. Quinn buckled her own seatbelt before the Latina took off out of the parking lot and drove toward her own house.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the raven-haired girl's house they climbed out of the vehicle and made their way inside. Once inside they walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. "what are we watching?" Quinn asked.<p>

Santana looked at her and smiled, "oh you know."

"_Jersey Shore_?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded, "oh, yeah."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "why?" She asked, "why must you torture me now? Already?"

Santana smiled, "Quinn, it's what I'm good for."

"Well, I don't wanna watch this."

"Then you can pick the next show we watch...but for now, it's this."

"But..."

"It's this." She whispered.

Quinn sighed, "fine." She shook her head, "I hate you, I hope you know."

"Yeah, right...I got that." She told her,

* * *

><p>Three hours later they were talking about important things like school, and such before Santana brought up something completely horrible.<p>

"When do you want to tell people?" She asked.

Quinn looked at her surprised, "wait, what?" She asked.

Santana shrugged, "I think, we...we need to tell people."

"Why?" The blonde begged.

"Because." Santana stated, "I don't want people staring at you all the time. And I-I don't want Finn, or Puck or Sam coming after you and begging you to go out with them and anything like that because, I want the world to know that you are mine. I love you, and want you to be just mine, and you know...Q?"

Quinn shook her head, "maybe that's a good idea, but...I can't, I can't make you any promises San." She told her, "I don't want to hurt you, but I'm just, you know...I'm kind of afraid to tell anyone, I mean...saying that I'm dating someone, a girl someone..." She paused, "...it just means," she sighed, "I'm scared."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm aware of the word afraid Fabray."

"Don't tell me you're not afraid of coming out?" Quinn asked.

Santana shut the TV off and looked at Quinn, "of course I am Q, I just...I," she sighed, "it'll be easier if I'm not the only one doing it you know."

"But..." Quinn sighed, "Santana, I'm just scared."

"I heard you, Q." Santana smiled, "I'm scared too, really I am." She reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand, "but this makes it better."

"What makes it better?" The blonde asked.

Santana smiled, "you make it better." She told her.

Quinn was now blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we have the next chapter...it was probably completely horrible, but anyway...I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know if it's good.<strong>

**...thanks for reading...**


	6. Quinntana

**So, it's been a really, really long time but this is the last chapter and I'm not even sure if anyone is reading it anymore but I figured I'd finish anyway...I am also very aware that this chapter probably sucks...**

* * *

><p>They had been together for a month.<p>

Quinn and Santana were Quinntana for a month.

And it was a smooth month. Of course there were the occasional avoidances in the hallway; Santana had to dodge Brittany. And Quinn had to avoid Sam, Finn and Puck.

But other than that it was a pretty smooth month.

They couldn't make out in public, and they couldn't hold hands (much to Santana's disapointment).

On another note they had to keep up their profile of frenemies and fight a few times as well, it was to keep people from questioning their friendly behavior.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready." Quinn said one day as she pushed open the Latina's door.<p>

Santana; who was sitting on her bed reading a book looked over the pages and said, "for what? We don't have a date do we?" She sat up as panic began to form within her brain, she was sure she wrote all their dates on her calander.

"No, no date." Quinn told her sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm ready to come out." She shrugged, "partly anyway."

Santana furrowered her eyebrows, "partly?"

The blonde nodded, "would there be anyway...I mean would you consider just coming out to the Glee Club?"

Santana smiled, "hell yeah."

Quinn looked at her surprised, she figured there'd be more of a fight, "really?"

Santana only nodded.

With that the blonde shrugged, "okay, well, I had a little plan in mind."

"What's that?" Santana wondered as she watched her girlfriend pull two white t-shirts, followed by some stensils and paint from a bag.

"Stuff." Quinn answered.

"Really?" Santana said sarcastically.

Quinn grinned, "we're Quinntana."

The Latina nodded slowly, "o-kay."

The taller girl laughed as she noticed the message didn't really get through, "we should wear these shirts with Quinntana written on them you know, and perfrom a love song together tomorrow during Glee."

She could see the dots connecting within her girlfriend's eyes, "oh." Santana said, "okay."

Quinn stood from the bed and laid the two shirts on the floor, "it'll be like Quinn on one shirt and tana on the other that way when you put them together they make Quinntana." She motioned to the shirts as Santana scooted off of the bed.

"Okay, hey you could put half hearts on each to that way when you put them together not only does it match up Quinntana but it also matches up the heart." The Latina suggested.

Quinn smirked, "aw, you're a romantic."

Santana rolled her eyes, "tell no one."

* * *

><p>During school the next day Quinn and Santana wore the shirts underneath black zip-up jackets along with white converse and black skinny jeans.<p>

When Glee came around they were more than prepared to perform their song.

Santana was ready to let everyone know that Quinn was hers...

...And Quinn was ready to get it over with...

"Alright, guys settle down." Mr. Schuester said as he entered the choir room, "Santana informed me in the hall that she and Quinn have a song so, before we start today's lesson we'll let them go." He walked over to one of the chairs motioning to the front of the room, "girls the floor is all yours."

Quinn and Santana made their way to the front of the room before Santana said, "I don't want anyone saying anything until it's over." She warned.

The people in Glee exchanged confused glances before the music to the girls song started.

(Santana)  
><em>'These words are my own'<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>'Threw some chords together<em>  
><em>The combination D-E-F<em>  
><em>It's who I am, it's what I do<em>  
><em>And I was gonna lay it down for you'<em>

(Santana)  
><em>'Try to focus my attention<em>  
><em>But I feel so A-D-D<em>  
><em>I need some help, some inspiration<em>  
><em>But it's not coming easily<em>  
><em>Whoah oh!'<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>'Trying to find the magic<em>  
><em>Trying to write a classic'<em>

(Santana)  
><em>'Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?'<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>'Waste-bin full of paper<em>  
><em>Clever rhymes, see you later'<em>

(Both)  
><em>'These words are my own<em>  
><em>From my heart flow<em>  
><em>I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you<em>  
><em>There's no other way<em>  
><em>To better say<em>  
><em>I love you, I love you...'<em>

(Santana)  
><em>'Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats<em>  
><em>Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat<em>  
><em>I'm having trouble saying what I mean<em>  
><em>With dead poets and drum machines'<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>'I know I had some studio time booked<em>  
><em>But I couldn't find a killer hook'<em>

(Santana)  
><em>'Now you've gone &amp; raised the bar right up<em>  
><em>Nothing I write is ever good enough'<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>'These words are my own<em>  
><em>From my heart flow'<em>

(Santana)  
><em>'I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you<em>  
><em>There's no other way<em>  
><em>To better say'<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>'I love you, I love you!'<em>

(Santana)  
><em>'I'm getting off my stage<em>  
><em>The curtains pull away<em>  
><em>No hyperbole to hide behind<em>  
><em>My naked soul exposes<em>  
><em>Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..'<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>'Trying to find the magic<em>  
><em>Trying to write a classic<em>  
><em>Waste-bin full of paper<em>  
><em>Clever rhymes, see you later'<em>

(Santana)  
><em>'These words are my own<em>  
><em>From my heart flow'<em>

(Quinn)  
>'<em>I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you'<em>

(Both)  
><em>That's all I got to say,<em>  
><em>Can't think of a better way,<em>  
><em>And that's all I've got to say,<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>'I love you'<em>

(Santana)  
><em>'Is that okay?'<em>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the middle of their performance they had thrown the jackets to the side and now they were standing together hand in hand in front of everyone. Santana's shirt was the half-heart with QUINN and Quinn's shirt was a half-heart and 'TANA'.<p>

"Who is Quinntana?" Finn asked after a moment.

And Santana rolled her eyes because really? Was he really that stupid?

Rachel smiled, "it's only the cutest couple name ever!" She gushed, "I knew something was going on between you two." She shrugged, "I have that sense thingy."

And Quinn laughed because since when has _Rachel Berry _used the word thingy in her vocabulary?

"So, you get it right?" Santana said after a moment.

Mostly everyone nodded.

"I'm still confused." Finn whispered.

And Brittany nodded, "San, what's going on?"

Santana rolled her eyes again, before she spun Quinn into her and kissed her hard but passionately.

"OH!" Finn gasped.

Brittany was silent.

And Santana really didn't care much about them anymore, she was kissing Quinn.

She was kissing her girlfriend...thinking about it, a month ago it started in a closet while she was crying and now...now she was kissing the one girl she was crying over that day.

Her life was pretty damn good!

* * *

><p><strong>It's about time...I'm finally finished...<strong>

**...Probably didn't end that well, but if you can let me know that'd be cool...and Between The Lines should be updated soon (so check it out if you haven't or want to)!**

**...Thanks to anyone who read and or is reading this, it's greatly appreciated...**


End file.
